


ever heard of gay chicken?

by my_minha



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Gay Chicken, M/M, Makeouts, literally that's all they do, spicy 2park, whipped woojin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 12:22:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13166832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_minha/pseuds/my_minha
Summary: woojin tells jihoon about a game called gay chicken. jihoon thinks it's stupid but decides to play anyway.none of them ever thought they'd end up kissing against a wall in the practice room after just one round of the game.french translation





	ever heard of gay chicken?

**Author's Note:**

> i blame woojin for all the times he's tried kissing jihoon these past few weeks like GET IT ALREADY MR. PARK
> 
> This fic is now translated in French! Thank you @HikariBookman for the translations~ If you want to read it, go [here](https://www.wattpad.com/519052813-ever-heard-of-gay-chicken-wanna-one-chapitre) ^w^

Jihoon and Woojin were the last two in the practice room as always. One of them trying to perfect the dance till he got it down to memory while the other was just on his phone, waiting for the other member to finish up. He was also there if Jihoon needed him to teach a step sequence he'd forgotten so he wasn't entirely useless in his presence. And Jihoon liked the company so he was thankful that Woojin always stayed behind with him.

But after dancing the chorus multiple times and getting no where near done, Jihoon finally gave up and walked to the showers to drown himself in his misery. As much as he wanted to get everything done today, he didn't want Woojin waiting for him for too long and he knew the other would only insist staying with him despite Jihoon telling him to go home already. The other was annoyingly stubborn like that. So he had no choice but to end his practice early. Maybe it was good for him if he did; he didn't want to end up accidentally injuring himself after all. It wasn't a good day for him to begin with so Jihoon didn't try making it any worse for himself.

As he was walking back into the room while rubbing his wet locks dry with a small towel, Woojin's voice suddenly cut through the silence of the room.

"Ever heard of gay chicken?"

Jihoon turned his head slightly down to look at Woojin's expectant face and raised a brow, "No? Should I?" Was this a different type of chicken invented that Jihoon didn't know about like bbq chicken or spicy chicken but the answer he got was something else instead.

"It's a game where two people of the same gender and who are straight do intimate things with each other like hold hands, touch and kiss, and they increase in intensity until someone backs off. The person who backs off first loses. Hence, the term chicken for cowards."

Jihoon knew he shouldn't have expected it to be food but he was disappointed nonetheless. And a game about testing their limits? Jihoon, despite his docile looks, was never one to back down so easily. He snorted, finding the game stupid to even try.

"What's so funny? You'd obviously lose." Woojin smirked, going back to his phone like he hadn't just offended Jihoon's pride.

"What? Why would you think I'd lose?" Jihoon asked, a bit fired up by Wooijn's assumption.

The other dancer raised his head and gave Jihoon a look that screamed  _you still bothered to ask?_  and Jihoon grit his teeth in annoyance. Nothing aggravated him more than Woojin testing his patience.

Woojin explained, "Have you forgotten all the times you pushed me away when I tried to kiss you?"

Jihoon flushed at the memory of those but he stood his ground, "That was on camera! And you surprised me!"

"My point exactly." Woojin shrugged, "This game is all about surprises and endurance. It's okay, _Jihoonie_ , not everyone can be good at it."

The pitying tone in Woojin's voice sent Jihoon's blood boiling. Who the fuck did he think he was underestimating Jihoon like that? The other times he'd backed away was just for camera purposes. But if Woojin wanted a real game, he'd give him one.

"Alright, let's play it then." Jihoon declared, hands on his hips.

Woojin rolled his eyes, "Are you serious?"

" _You're_ the one who mentioned the game first."

"Yeah, but I didn't think you'd take it so seriously." Woojin chuckled, standing up and stretching a bit. He had long showered after every one left already and he was wearing a black tank rather than the hoodie he wore earlier during practice. It showed off his arms nicely, not that Jihoon was looking. "Well, if you want to lose so bad then I guess I'd have to play along."

Jihoon raised his eyes back to Woojin's and narrowed them, "Stop playing cocky and show me what you—"

He could barely finish his sentence as in the next second, Woojin suddenly pushed him up against a wall and slammed his fist beside Jihoon's head, trapping him there between the hard surface and his body.

"What the fuck?! Woojin—!"

"Ah, ah. Push me now and you lose."

Jihoon blinked and realized he was right. His hands had automatically landed on Woojin's chest, ready to push the other away and Jihoon brought them back down immediately. His cheeks flared red in embarrassment; he couldn't believe the other had caught him off guard so easily, almost earning him a win.

There was an arrogant smirk playing on the younger's lips, likely thinking that he was winning the game already but Jihoon wasn't going to back down like this. Instead, he placed his hands against Woojin's stomach, feeling almost the hardness of his abdominals through the cotton of his tank, before sliding it up, slowly, sensually, until he had his arms wrapped around Woojin's neck, bringing them closer together.

Annoyingly, the other didn't even flinch, just gazed at Jihoon with a glint in his eyes that looked a lot like amusement. Jihoon wished he could punch that face for belittling him.

But it was Woojin's turn now and his unpreoccupied hand settled on Jihoon's hip. With the pad of his fingers, he played with the bit of skin peeking through his shirt and Jihoon immediately regretted not bringing a longer one today.

He shivered at the cool touch on his sensitive stomach, biting his lip to control himself from pushing the hand away. He could handle this, he could.

Jihoon decided to go for a sensitive spot too by playing with Woojin's ear, letting his finger trace the outer lobe and touching his earrings. He'd always found it fascinating how the other looked really cool with his piercings on; it made him look more sophisticated than he actually was. Jihoon snorted at his own thoughts.

"You just thought of something insulting, didn't you?"

Jihoon grinned teasingly, "Maybe. Maybe not. If you stop right now, I'll tell you."

He gasped when Woojin leaned in closer than before, their chests almost touching and noses almost bumping into each other. "I can live without knowing." His voice was barely above a whisper, low and deep in the space between them. 

"You sure?" Jihoon asked, his voice soft too now that Woojin was so close, "It was really funny and very insulting." 

Woojin smirked but stayed put. Jihoon hated how those sharp eyes of his tracked his every movement and every facial expression like a predator waiting for his prey to slip up. 

The older decided to go with a stronger approach this time. His hand gripped tightly onto Woojin's dark strands while he hooked a finger in Woojin's belt loop. With a swift tug, the other was now pressed flush against him and even Jihoon was blushing at the proximity but he was hoping this was enough for Woojin to call it quits.

It looked as if he might. His eyes squeezed shut and he stood tense there for a second. Jihoon, feeling like he'd finally trapped Woojin, drew closer to his ear, "It's okay, Woojinie, not everyone can be good at it." He relished in throwing his words back at him. 

But then he heard a deep chuckle beside him and before Jihoon knew it, Woojin had cupped his face in his large hands and brought Jihoon so close, their lips were just a hairbreadth away from each other. Jihoon sucked in a sharp breath at the rapid movement and his eyes went wide staring into Woojin's eyes which were twinkling back at him smugly.

"You thought it'd just end there? You're so cute, Jihoon-ah, but I'm not backing down so easily."

"Neither am I." Jihoon said even though there was nothing left for him to do. They were already pressed so close together with barely an inch between them and Jihoon could even smell the scent of the shampoo Woojin used. There was nothing else he could do that was extreme enough for Woojin to back down. Except for one.

Slowly, his eyes drew down to Woojin's lips. They looked soft to the touch and were slightly parted, practically breathing in the air Jihoon was exhaling. Woojin saw the movement of his eyes and his brows rose in disbelief, as if he didn't think Jihoon had the guts to close the gap between them.

Well...Jihoon had always thought Woojin looked like a good kisser. It was time to test that theory out. Without thinking any further, Jihoon shut his eyes and pushed forward to mesh their lips firmly together.

He felt more than heard Woojin make a sound as it vibrated through his mouth, his surprise resonating between them. But he didn't pull away.

Instead, Woojin softened the kiss by moving his lips lightly against Jihoon's, letting the other relax his mouth as well until their teeth were no longer butting heads and they could relish in the warmth of their mouths together. It was surreal, Jihoon thought. They were kissing each other. _Kissing_. But neither of them were pulling away and were still mindlessly keeping the kiss chaste.

Jihoon no longer knew if it was due to their damn pride or something else now. His heart couldn't be beating this fast just for a simple kiss right? Yet Jihoon kept his eyes shut and followed Woojin's lip movement, finding the sensation to be quite....nice actually. And addicting as Woojin placed a hand on his nape, controlling his head while his other rested around his waist.

Jihoon leaned back heavily against the wall as Woojin placed more weight on the kiss, their angled heads deepening it and Jihoon was surprised to find how much he liked it. How much he liked _this,_ whatever _this_ was, between them.

His own hands were wrapped around Woojin's neck, playing with the tufts of hair on his nape as Jihoon released pleased sounds to let the other know he liked what he was doing.

"Still not backing down?" Woojin asked, keeping their lips close together. He had opened his eyes and was staring into Jihoon's with such dark intent, Jihoon felt paralyzed under them.

Every brush of their lips touching sent tingles down Jihoon's spine and he replied just as breathlessly, "Never."

They resumed the kiss after that. Surprisingly enough, Woojin was a very gentle kisser. He kept rubbing circles with his thumbs on Jihoon's cheekbones, reassuring him as if he didn't want Jihoon to be scared. He could admit that it helped a lot and Jihoon felt even bolder to take the kiss to the next level.

Of course, Woojin was way ahead of him as usual. The first lick of Woojin's tongue against his bottom lip almost had him jerking back from the touch. Thankfully, he had a wall behind him and Woojin's hands keeping his head steady to keep their mouths in contact so the movement wasn't obvious at all.

When it came again, Jihoon was ready for it. He shivered as Woojin traced his bottom lip slowly with his tongue, taking his sweet time tasting Jihoon's lip. Jihoon already has his lips parted, so when Woojin dipped inside, the sound of Jihoon's moan reverberated between them and throughout the room.

Woojin's exploration was languid and curious. He coaxed Jihoon to play with his and he did, letting their appendages dance together. Jihoon didn't realize that his hands were now on Woojin's arms, squeezing his biceps hard every time Woojin did something with his tongue and the older male couldn't help but notice how firm his arms felt. 

He couldn't even believe that he was in his arms right now, receiving a kiss so intimate that only his girlfriend should experience yet Woojin was sharing it with him. Why? Jihoon scrunched his brows in wonder even as he and Woojin continued to kiss leisurely like they could do this for hours on end.

And they could have. Jihoon knew...if only they hadn't been interrupted by their hyungs walking in on them.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Sungwoon's loud screech instantly had the two of them jumping apart but Woojin's grip around Jihoon's waist prevented him from going too far.

"I thought I told you not to do it in places where we could easily catch you guys." Minhyun said, shaking his head in disappointment.

Seongwoo was making gagging sounds in the back, "I think I just puked in my mouth."

"Hyung, that's gross." Woojin said, looking unbothered by the disturbance.

"And so are you! Sucking faces with our precious Jihoonie, how could you?!" Seongwoo, ever the dramatic, started crying over Jihoon's loss of innocence despite the fact all they did was makeout in the room. Everyone decided to just ignore him.

"What even led to this? I thought...?" Jaehwan began, raising a brow at Woojin like he knew what his unfinished question meant.

Woojin shrugged, "I tried the gay chicken game Daehwi told me about."

"Ah," Everyone made sounds of understanding, including Ong, while Jihoon just stood there still confused and feeling very much left out. What the fuck were they all talking about?

"So Jihoon lost." Jaehwan didn't even ask, just said it like it was a fact.

Jihoon snapped, "Why does everyone always think I'd lose?!"

His glare only seemed to make Jaehwan laugh even more, "Because unlike you, Woojin would have allowed any advances you did on him. Why do you think he always stayed behind to walk home with you? He's _that_ whipped."

Woojin finally released Jihoon, his cheeks burning red as he turned to their teams' main vocalist, "Yah! I'm not whipped."

Jaehwan cackled manically as he ran away from Woojin's wrath, "It's true and you know it."

Jihoon just stood there, gobsmacked at the entire thing. He grabbed Woojin's arm before he could run after Jaehwan and turned him around to face him, "You like me?"

"Uh, well..."

"You used the game just so you could get closer to me?" 

Woojin looked like he was panicking now, rubbing the back of his nape and sweating a bit, "M-Maybe...but I didn't think—"

"You really meant to kiss me?" 

"Technically, you kissed me first before I could—" Woojin trailed off at the deadpanned look on Jihoon's face and immediately backtracked, "b-but yeah! I was planning...on it..." 

Shaking his head, Jihoon launched himself into Woojin's arms once again and embraced him tight. "You're a fool, Park Woojin." Jihoon murmured, burying his face in the other's shoulder.

Behind him, the hyungs were giving a bewildered Woojin thumbs up. 

And from then on, Jihoon and Woojin played the gay chicken a lot...just without the chicken as neither of them felt like backing off at all. 

**Author's Note:**

> i did this in the spur of the moment bcos 2park are just too much these days and hOW TO RELEASE FEELS so here it is XD follow me on twitter @winking_baby if you wanna see me spaz more about allwink ships~


End file.
